Meanings (PT)
by Tris Pond
Summary: Chris esperava que Eva entendesse o que significativa a piscadinha e, pelo sorriso dela, ele sabia que ela tinha entendido. (Final da primeira temporada, Chris reflete sobre Eva e o relacionamento dela com ele e com Jonas).


Chris tinha ficado realmente feliz quando ouviu os rumores que Eva e Jonas tinham terminado. Não porque ele estivesse esperando que ela fosse lhe dar alguma outra chance ou algo assim. Ele gostava muito dela e não se importaria se eles ficassem de novo, mas não foi por isso que ele ficou feliz. Não era sobre ele. É só que ele nunca acreditou que ela fosse feliz com o namorado dela.

A primeira vez que ele a conheceu ela parecia brilhar, tão confiante e focada. Então ele a viu na escola e ela era linda. Mas quando a viu numa festa com Jonas, ela não parecia a mesma. Ela nunca o viu lá, mas ele estava a observando durante a festa, ela dançava com Jonas e ás vezes com o amigo loiro dela. Ela ficava olhando para Jonas como se estivesse com medo de errar. Não era como se ela acreditasse em si mesma nem um pouco.

E quando eles conversaram na festa dele, ele teve a impressão que ela não estava acostumada a elogios. Que tipo horrível de relacionamento era esse que ela tinha que o namorado dela não a elogiava?

Não que ele fosse a melhor pessoa para julgar relacionamentos. Ele não tinha vergonha de dar em cima das garotas mesmo quando estava namorando. Ser fiel nunca foi seu ponto forte.

De qualquer forma, o fato que ele era horrível em relacionamentos não fazia com que fosse menos verdadeiro o fato que ele não gostava do namorado de Eva. Ela estava melhor sem ele.

É verdade que ele nunca se importou muito com nenhum dos namorados das garotas que tinha beijado. Mas Eva era diferente porque ele conseguia ver como tudo que Jonas fazia a afetava. Talvez foi por isso ele disse "constrangedor"¹ quando ele passou por eles, só para ver se ele conseguir alguma reação do casal.

Além disso, lá no fundo ele queria deixar claro que ele tinha ganhado, o que era idiota (especialmente porque não era competição), mas ele não conseguiu se conter. Ele sentiu uma estranha satisfação sabendo que ele escutou ela enquanto ela reclamava sobre aquele cara. Ela tinha escolhido beijar _ele_. Os machucados tinham doído, mas tinha valido totalmente a pena. Ele sentiu algum prazer em saber que conseguia afetar Jonas tanto.

Ele escutou os rumores que ela tinha terminado como namorado dela, claro que as pessoas o contariam isso quando tecnicamente ele era o motivo. Talvez eles esperassem que algo acontecesse depois (ainda que ele não tivesse certeza do quê). Mas ele mesmo, entretanto, não estava esperando nada. Eva era inteligente e sabia que melhor do que tentar ter algo com ele (especialmente depois do que aconteceu com eles). Ele não a viu muito depois de ter beijado-a, mas ele tinha se divertido muito com as ligações esquisitas dela e provocando Jonas.

Ele se perguntou se devia contar para ela que ele tentou acabar com os rumores, não que tenha conseguido. Ele decidiu que não valia a pena. Se as pessoas os vissem juntos, só deixaria as coisas piores. E ele não tinha ideia se ela iria atender se ligasse para ela.

Quando ele a viu na festa, mesmo que de longe, ele conseguia dizer que ela está diferente. Ela tinha uma nova aura sobre ela, como se estivesse mais livre. Ela estava sorrindo e rindo com amiga dela. Como se fosse reflexo, ele sorriu também.

Ele pensou em quanto tempo levaria para que ela o visse, não demorou muito e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele decidiu piscar para ela, como se dissesse _"você fez uma coisa boa, estou feliz"_ e ela sorriu tão abertamente, tão honestamente, que ele sabia que ela tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer. Se tivesse que adivinhar, ele achava que ela estava pensando algo como _"obrigada pelo apoio"._

Ele voltou a ouvir o quê o amigo dele estava dizendo mas não conseguia parar de sorrir toda vez que ele a via. Está feliz que ela estava fazendo o quê era melhor para ela e estava um pouco curioso para ver quem ela se tornaria sem um namorado a influenciado.

* * *

¹ - Okay, assisti esse eps em inglês e ele fala awkward. Não tenho 100% de certeza se traduziram para constrangedor.


End file.
